The traditional method of administering therapeutic agents to treat diseases of the internal organs and vasculature has been by systemic delivery. Systemic delivery involves administering a therapeutic agent at a discrete location followed by the agent migrating throughout the patient's body including, of course, to the afflicted organ or area of the vasculature. But to achieve a therapeutic amount of the agent at the afflicted site, an initial dose substantially greater than the therapeutic amount must be administered to account for the dilution the agent undergoes as it travels through the body. Systemic delivery introduces the therapeutic agent in two ways: into the digestive tract (enteral administration) or into the vascular system (parenteral administration), either directly, such as injection into a vein or an artery, or indirectly, such as injection into a muscle or into the bone marrow. Absorption, distribution, metabolism, excretion and toxicity, the ADMET factors, strongly influence delivery by each of these routes. For enteric administration, factors such as a compound's solubility, its stability in the acidic environs of the stomach and its ability to permeate the intestinal wall all affect drug absorption and therefore its bioavailability. For parenteral delivery, factors such as enzymatic degradation, lipophilic/hydrophilic partitioning coefficient, lifetime in circulation, protein binding, etc. will affect the agent's bioavailability.
At the other end of the spectrum is local delivery, which comprises administering the therapeutic agent directly to the afflicted site. With localized delivery, the ADMET factors tend to be less important than with systemic administration because administration is essentially directly to the treatment site. Thus, the initial dose can be at or very close to the therapeutic amount. With time, some of the locally delivered therapeutic agent may diffuse over a wider region, but that is not the intent of localized delivery, and the diffused agent's concentration will ordinarily be sub-therapeutic, i.e., too low to have a therapeutic effect. Since localized delivery targets only the afflicted region, reoccurrence of the disease is possible because causal factors of the disease that may have spread to as yet non-afflicted regions at the periphery of the afflicted region may not undergo sufficient treatment.
There is, therefore, a need for drug delivery systems that can be applied locally to treat regional disorders.
The present invention provides a microparticle and nanoparticle composition as well as a method of using these compositions, to accomplish this objective.